


Until Then

by ayeah



Category: Hello!Project, Morning Musume
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeah/pseuds/ayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm no good on fluff, but yeah. Inspired by Ishida's latest magazine feature Tokyo Night ~Illumination~, please keep those images on mind while reading through.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good on fluff, but yeah. Inspired by Ishida's latest magazine feature Tokyo Night ~Illumination~, please keep those images on mind while reading through.

We came across a children’s park, deserted in the dark of the night. Your face grew bright, the gleam of your beam evident no matter how dim the lonely lamp can light. Your eyes shone, and it seemed the stars will never be gone as long you’re by my side.

“Iku yo,” you said excitedly, grabbing and holding my hand tightly.

Before I can even comprehend what you mean, you yanked me off my feet and pulled me along toward the empty swings. You sat to one of it and began pushing yourself up and off with your short legs, giggling like a child. I debated whether to give you a push from the back, or sit to one myself. I chose the latter.

On and on you go, with a little “whoo” escaping your lips every now and then. You’ll stretch your feet off the ground, then kick against it, until you’re higher and higher. You didn’t care if your skirts flew; rather, you’d just be laughing like highly amused by it.

“This is fun right?” You exclaimed when you came to look at my direction.

“Un.” I uttered back, and began pushing myself. Timidly, nevertheless, the higher still I go. A fluttering feeling blossomed within me as I swung faster on the empty air, the ground rushing beneath me and then finding the blue, velvety night sky above me. Then I’ll be pulled back; and then again forward and up. I found myself giggling with you, our eyes meet and once again, I see the stars twinkling just right beside me.

Sometime later, our hands linked, and the momentum subsided with us swaying limply and unmatched. You leaned your head against the metal chains that holds the swing, and for awhile I was only observing your profile. The entire night I did. Your skin seemed to glow every time against the lights, and now there was scarce, you still glow before my sight. Or was it I memorized it enough to see clearly even without?

You looked at me; your eyes gentle, and your hands warm, your subtle glow, and your lips swollen just right. I felt my chest constrict tightly; you’re so beautiful. Still, my breathing came even and out, and I was able to look back at you calmly. 

It felt intimately so, at the same time just right. You and me. _Just you and me._

“Nee… daisuki.” You whispered.

It was so faint, but I will still hear it even without watching your lips utter it. Even without you telling it. I will still hear it. I’ve always felt. I’d count the days and find that ever since, _I knew._

“Don’t go, Sayashi-san.” You added later, a little louder.

A broken note left a twinge in my heart, and soon enough, a lone tear streaked down your cheeks. I felt your hand tremble on mine, and a small sob bubbled up your throat. A couple more escaped before you realized you were crying. Your hand fled away from my grasp and came to your face, hastily wiping the tears away.

“This is stupid, I didn’t mean to cry you know~” You choked a sort of a laugh, smiling sheepishly. “I'm saying nonsense. I know you’d still go no matter what.”

You voice quivered before the sentence ended, and with that the more tears flowed from your eyes. You began sobbing quietly and I can’t stand it. I stood, walked over in front of you, and kneeled. I took your face into my hands, cupping you cheeks into my palms. 

“I’ve always been bad with words.” I said, my thumbs rubbing away the wetness beneath your eyes. “For that, I apologize, Ayumi-chan.”

I realized you were staring incredulously at me, and I blushed beneath it. My gazed dropped somewhere low, finding your chin, or your lips… I swallowed down the distraction and braved myself to meet your gaze again.

“I like dancing with you, I like having you by my side. I like it whenever you’re there, even I am not the one you’re with, just seeing and being with you in the same space, in the same stage, makes me happy.

“When all of us were united with one goal and dream, just knowing that the two of us shared this one common thing at least, makes me happy.” The words came stumbling one after another, and relief washed over as I said it, finally; the emotions overwhelming all the same and I held my own tears away just to say these words right and clear.

“What I’m trying to say is, I love you, Ayumi. Ever since.” I said softly this time.

You threw yourself to me, wrapping your arms tightly around me. I stumbled and landed seating on the hard ground but I could no longer care. You were crying, sobbing hard, my shoulders growing wet as your face came buried there. How nice it must be to stay like this, inhaling your scent, holding you… but certain things can't be undone. “I’m sorry I can’t stay until the end. I am sorry I have to go. But always remember that you’d always be special in my heart, no matter how far I might be away from you. I will always do my best knowing Ayumi-chan is doing her best too.

“So when I go, until I go back, I want you to cheer for me. I know this is selfish, but until then, please wait for me.”

I can feel you chest heaving against me, your body trembling lightly. With your whole body thrown into me and my arms wrapped around you, I find how small and fragile you were, so vulnerable. I hugged you even tighter against me... for a long while, until the sobs subsided and your breathing almost even and same as mine. 

“Sayashi-san. Ever so polite.” You pulled slightly to meet my eyes, sniffing, your hands stopping and resting upon my shoulders. “I’d do it even you don’t ask. Like I always do. Always.”

“I know this is selfish too but…” You trailed-off before leaning so swiftly to plant a kiss on my lips. It was brief, but soft and nice and wanted. Enough to set my heartbeat wild and uncontainable.

You laughed nervously and I followed the suit, until we’re just laughing at each other, just like that on each other’s arms. You stood-up first and offered your hand to me, helping me as I stood on my feet. Your face was still moist with tears, and it reminded me of the fields before sunrise, when the leaves are still coated in dew and sparkling as the light gradually spread. 

“I know this is selfish,” I began slowly when our hands were linked again as we walked out of the park. “But can I have one again?”

“Mou, Sayashi-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more Sayashi. More and more Sayashi. Bye.


End file.
